Movie Release Year Ideas that's MCU, Sony Cinematic Univerese and Canoncial Star Wars
This is first on the Marvel movies whether Sony Marvel Universe or Marvel Cinematic Universe. There should be DC comics DCEU movies like 2 or 3 of them released on those years. Release Year Ideas on Marvel Comics films… Here the Release Year of what's coming out and fan ideas. Here are also those ideas updated to look at below and some that could change on the page. 2020 Black Widow is to be May 1, 2020 The Eternals is to be released November of 2020. With Maybe Morbius movie and 2 Fox Marvel films if they are X-Force and Gambit for the X-Men Cinematic Universe. 2021 Spider-Man Sinister Six July 30 Dr. Strange 2 Hawkeye Solo Movie that year along with the first MCU X-Men film and Venom sequel. There could also be the Heroes for Hire miniseries that year. 2022 The Defenders Movie The Eternals 2 and Shang Chi on that year. Third Animated Spider-Man film with Silver Surfer film and First Fantastic Four Film. There could be Moon Knight and She-Hulk TV shows to debut that year with Midnight Sons mini series. 2023 New Avengers Movie Heroes for Hire Movie Black Panther 2 for Fox Dr. Doom and Second MCU X-Men film. Also shows on that year could be debuting Ghost Rider and Blade TV series. 2024 Guardians of the Galaxy Volume 3 movie Thunderbolts movie The Punisher movie Also Molten Man movie and Second MCU Fantastic Four film along with 3rd Venom movie. 2025 Wasp Movie Captain Britain and Black Knight movie Ironheart Movie Also in 2025 the Defenders and Star Wars crossover 3rd MCU X-Men film and Kraven the Hunter Movie. 2026 Sub-Mariner movie Ultimate Spider-Man movie Now to kickstart Phase 5 of the MCu Maybe an Invaders movie by another fan with Nova Corps movie in 2026 Black Cat Movie along with 3rd Fantastic Four MCU film. 2027 Howard the Duck solo movie Scarlet Spider movie Guardians of the Galaxy/Star Wars crossover movie in 2027 Also that year X-Force movie along with Silver Sable Movie that year and 3rd Eternals film that year. 2028 Power Pack and Secret Wars should be Marvel movies of that year. MCU solo Wolverine movie. Maybe other Marvel sequels that year. 2029 Crossover of the Avengers film with Star Wars along with maybe movies other fans could come up with ideas for. Generation X movie of that year. There should also be an Alpha Flight movie that year. Other Marvel movie ideas fans could put in for that year. In the early 2030’s there should be 2 to 3 MCU 2099 movies a year. Maybe in those years Fantastic Four, X-Men and the daughter of Wolverine or the character Bishop in 2099. The creator of the page has already ideas for the early 2030’s 2099 MCU films. With that in mind, here’s what the next 10 years of the series could look like: They are subject to change but there should be in the 2020’s 2 trilogies by the Game of Thrones Crew and start the New Republic animated series after concluding the Resistance cartoon series. · 2019: Star Wars: Episode IX · 2020: Maybe no film that year that should've been the Obi-Wan Kenobi Anthology film. There could be part 2 of Star Wars Episode 9 that year if in 2 parts. 2021: First Rian Johnson Star Wars film that might as well be Episode 10 Either that year or the next to start the New Republic animated series or in 2022. · 2022: part 1 of the trilogy by the Game of Thrones that should be first of the Old Republic. · 2023: Second Rian Johnson film. This might as well be Episode 11 · 2024: Second David Benioff and D.B. Weiss That’s Part 2 of the Old Republic trilogy. · 2025: Third Rian Johnson film with the Defenders Marvel crossover . That should be the Episode 12 · 2026: Part 3 of the Old Republic Trilogy movie that’s part 1 of a trilogy that leads up to the New Republic animated series. · 2027: Yoda Back story movie with Guardians of the Galaxy Crossover that year. · 2028: The Jedi purge stand along film. Samuel L. Jackson could be de aged then. That one should be called “Jedi Rebellion”. 2029 Part 1 of the Knights of the Old Republic Trilogy and the Avengers crossover of Marvel Comics . 2030 Part 3 of the second trilogy of the Game of Thrones Crew that leads up to the New Republic animated series. The writers could come up with the idea of the title. 2031 Should be Knights of the Old Republic Trilogy Part 2 that leads to the Darth Bane TV series. 2032 Knights of the Old Republic Trilogy Part 3. Parts 2 and 3 of the KOTOR trilogy could be filmed back to back. Fans could come up with ideas for movies to follow afterwards in the 2030’s. Maybe even the Galactic Republic Television show that’s pre Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Animation films Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Star Wars Saga Category:Star Wars Series Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Spider-Man Movies Category:Spider-Man 6 Picture Deal